


Tomlinson! Talent

by ElegantSoldier



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Dom Louis, Everyone Is Gay, Fanfiction, Gay, I APOLOGIZE, Love, M/M, Mentioned One Direction, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, POV Harry, POV Louis, little bit of non-con, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantSoldier/pseuds/ElegantSoldier
Summary: Louis is a big shot CEO of a company he founded. He likes everything nice, neat, and where it needs to be. Until his new intern, Harry comes into the picture. Louis is forced to let go of his perfectly positioned life and let loose a little.





	1. The First Few Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!
> 
> I do mention Louis's mother and talk about how that's connected to his nicotine addiction. I'm not saying that's the reason or calling him weak. I'm speaking from my own personal experiences after losing my own mom. 
> 
> There’s also a bit of non-consensual fooling around in chapter 3. Don’t say I didn’t warn you 🤷🏼♀️
> 
> Keep in mind this is an AU and I know nothing about these boys personally.

Mr. Louis Tomlinson was the head CEO at _Tomlinson! Talent Agency_ and loved his perfectly placed life. The twenty-eight-year-old entrepreneur with a talent at finding talent got his start at the University of Cambridge. All his life he knew he was going to be somebody, little did he know he would be the man behind the scenes, helping everyone else’s dreams come true. His own dreams of being an international superstar got lost in the tides of life as he grew. He settled on living vicariously through the superb talent he released into the entertainment industry, as well as the stacks of cash he had accumulated while building up his name. Although _Tomlinson! Talent_ specialized in music; they took actors, models, TV and radio personalities, anybody who would end up in the entertainment industry. Louis would, however, only take those he knew would make it. And he hadn’t failed yet.

Louis took a deep breath and looked around, folding his hands behind his head as he turned his chair to the immaculate picturesque windows overlooking the city. It was cold here in London. It was his first day back after his vacation in sunny Bora Bora. He had gone alone, but that was how he liked it. He liked things where they were supposed to be, and he liked for things to happen when they were supposed to happen. Traveling with another person always meant chaos and more stress than necessary. He was a perfectionist, and it was obvious by the way he ran his company. His office was clean, minimalist, and modern. He hated clutter and hated things disorganized. Everything was labeled, color-coded, and sorted. Applicants that were accepted in one bin applicants that had been rejected in the trashcan. Just the way Louis liked it. Everything and everyone at his company ran smoothly, no clutter in their personal cubicles, and a perpetually clean breakroom and bathrooms.  He hired only the best of the best — the most qualified of those qualified. Louis was a smart man with million-dollar dreams and an eye for talent, of any kind.

“Mr. Tomlinson?” Louis’s assistant Zayn Malik knocked on the door, carrying two vanilla lattés and holding the applicant papers under his right arm, “I have your latté, sir, and the applications for this morning.” Zayn set both the coffee and the folders on Louis’s clean desk. Ah, Monday morning. Everybody who was anybody came out of _Tomlinson! Talent_ and everybody wanted to be part of it. Louis himself read through nearly one hundred applications every other day, not until after they had passed through the other talent scouts of course. He just made the final decision. Louis nodded at Zayn implying a silent “thank you” since Louis Tomlinson rarely said please let alone thank you. Zayn left the room, drinking the other latté on his way.

As Louis thumbed through the applications, he came across an entirely different folder with only one paper in it. Usually, the applications had four- or five-pages including photos and whatever else the applicant, and the talent scouts, thought important. He opened it raising his eyebrow as a headshot of a disheveled, curly-haired college boy caught his eye. It was paperclipped to a one-page application Louis hadn’t ever seen before. He was cute, thick rim glasses, shaggy curly hair, crisp green eyes. _What else does this boy have to offer?_ Louis thought. Holding the photo in his right hand and picking up the application, turning the one-sided piece of paper over in his left.

Louis read nothing but the last line of the “Reason of choosing” on the _Tomlinson! Talent Agency_ intern application.

“I aspire to be as successful as Mr. Tomlinson!” Louis said out loud. A little shocked and a little flattered. That was why Louis hadn’t seen the application before. College students were too intimidated by him to apply for an unpaid position. He held the photo of the boy in his hand, flipping it over. On the back, it read “Harry Edward Styles. Year Three. 24 years old.” _This was an original copy_. Louis thought this was a nice touch, after all, it could be the only copy this boy had

“ZAYN!” Louis yelled, knowing Zayn hadn’t gone too far from his office door. Three feet from Louis’s office was not in Zayn’s job description unless he was asked to retrieve or take something somewhere.

“Yes, sir?” Zayn asked upon entering Louis’s office. The faint smell of old books, fresh printer paper and ink, and Louis’s cologne filled the air. Zayn took a deep breath. As much as he hated and was stressed out about his job, he did love the way Louis’s office smelled. Everyone was captivated by Louis, his smell, his confidence, his attitude, his sass. Everyone loved everything about him, or maybe they were just scared of him. Zayn included.

“Find this ‘Styles’ boy. Contact him, and tell him he will intern here, without pay, for six months,” Louis wasn’t suggesting, he was demanding, “We could use the help with the influx of applications these past few weeks. If I’m right, _which I am_ , this trend will continue into the next quarter.”

“Yes, sir. I will contact Mr. Styles for you, sir.” Zayn took the application and the folder out the door to his “office.” Which was only a desk, in the back corner of a supply closet.

Louis had held onto the wallet size photo. Edges worn and ripped. Original copy and all. There was something about this boy that had him addicted. Louis wasn’t easily captivated by things, let alone people. He sat staring at the photo for another five minutes before shaking his head, pulling out his wallet to put the picture away, and then getting back to work. After all, he had a lot of _actual_ talent applications to go through.

Throughout the day, lunch included, Louis’s mind was flooded with the thoughts on who this boy was, and the reasons why he chose _Tomlinson! Talent_ other than “ _I aspire to be as successful as Mr. Tomlinson.”_ Zayn noticed this distraction but knew better than to ask about it. Louis would never tell him anyway, Zayn was beneath him and he made that painfully clear.

 

 

A few blocks away in a tiny apartment, Harry Styles paced back and forth.

“Harry, chill,” the blond-haired boy laying on the couch tossing a pillow in the air had constantly been reassuring Harry for the past week, “Listen, mate, you just sent in your application last week. I’m sure they’ll get back to you soon.”

“Niall, still. What if they don’t like me?” Harry sat down, holding his face in his hands, “I need to get a good internship for school!” Niall knew this. He was in the same boat, but he didn’t apply for such a prestigious company. He did think Harry was a bit nuts applying to _Tomlinson! Talent_.

“Harry, didn’t you only apply there because you fancy Louis Tomlinson?” Niall teased Harry picked up the throw pillow on the other side of the couch and pelted Niall with it. Niall’s contagious laugh echoed through the otherwise empty, college-kid apartment, “I’m just teasing, mate. Don’t worry, let’s go out for a pint? I’ll buy.” Niall stood up, offering Harry a hand. Harry took it, and stood up. Just as he did, his phone started to ring. Frantically, he dove back on the couch to grab it and stood back up to answer.

“Hello, this is Zayn Malik from _Tomlinson! Talent_ , am I speaking with a Mr. Harold Styles?” Harry was too shocked to speak, standing mouth open. His eyes unblinking as he turned to make eye contact with Niall. Niall grabbed the phone from Harry, pushing him back down on the couch and sitting next to him.

“Yeah, this is Harry Styles.” Niall said smacking Harry on the arm and silently arguing with him to take the phone and “man-up.”

“Hello, Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson, has requested your presence as an intern with us for the next six months. However, I need you to understand that this is an unpaid position,” Harry nodded, forgetting that Zayn couldn’t see him, “Mr. Tomlinson has requested that you start tomorrow.”

“Umm, I have class tomorrow, and I work tomorrow evening…” Harry trailed off. Wondering how he was going to work the internship, the few classes he had left to take, and his job so he and Niall could keep the apartment. With a million thoughts swirling in his head, Zayn’s voice brought Harry back to reality.

“Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson has _requested_ that you join us, beginning tomorrow.” It was clear that Harry didn’t have a choice anymore. One day off wouldn’t kill him. Maybe when he got the chance to meet with Louis, he could work something out between that, his job, and his classes. He hoped. Harry agreed to show up at _Tomlinson! Talent_ tomorrow morning at eight o’clock ready to go. He had no idea what he would be doing; Zayn left that information out.

“Niall!” Harry yelled into the kitchen. Niall turned to him, eyes wide, mouth full of food, “I need to go get my haircut, and I need new clothes, and I need—” Harry pulled at his hair and his clothes. Suddenly becoming painfully aware of how _homeless_ he looked.

“C’mon mate. Let’s go; I’ll take you out for dinner to celebrate!” Niall exclaimed, putting his half-eaten sandwich back in the fridge, completely ready to eat another entire meal.

 

 

 

 

Louis knew that this Harry Styles character was supposed to come in today. He wanted to impress him more than he would like to admit. Louis had gotten his hair trimmed and done later that same evening; he told Zayn to bring him in. Louis was so excited, not that he’d let anyone else know that. It was 7:45 in the morning, and he knew Harry would be in any minute now. He stood by windows of his office. Overlooking the city once more and adjusting and re-adjusting his suit jacket. It was never correctly placed. He ran his hands through his hair, ruffling it as he went. The rugged, dirty blonde hair was the only thing in his life he didn’t mind wasn’t completely perfect all the time. The messy hair on top of his head is what he believed kept him humble.

“Mr. Tomlinson?” Zayn opened the door only enough to stick his head in Louis’s office, “Your intern is here.” Louis felt the sting of nervousness. Louis Tomlinson was never nervous. He pleaded with himself to keep his cool and keep the reputation he so loved of being someone others should be afraid of. Hell, Louis hadn’t even met this Harry Styles yet, and he was already nervous, how was it supposed to go face to face.

“Get it together, Tomlinson.” He said under his breath as Zayn lead him through his office door.

“What was that, Sir?” Zayn turned around, catching Louis catch a glimpse of himself in the mirrors down the long hallway to his immaculate office.

“Nothing. Keep moving, Malik.” Louis ordered, and Zayn did as he was told.

Louis made his way down the stairs of the immaculate office building his company had purchased soon after they started. He followed Zayn down the staircase, coming face to face with a six foot, slender, disheveled, glasses wearing college boy. The binder he had, which Louis assumed held his school belongings, had papers spewing out in every direction possible and he nearly dropped it all as he held his hand out to Louis. Sporting the biggest most nervous grin Louis had ever seen on another’s face.

This boy possessed some of the most captivating green eyes Louis’s ever seen. The soft, jade green of his eyes being kissed delicately by the brown curls that met his eyelashes. Generally, Louis would be annoyed if his employees left their hair in their face like that, but Harry made it look angelic. Louis took a quick glance up and down Mr. Styles. He couldn’t help but notice the long, skinny legs; he even imagined how they would look straddled around his tiny body. Louis’s thoughts were interrupted when the boy in front of him spoke.

“Uh H—Hi, my name is Harry Styles. I’m the intern.” Harry reached out Louis took his hand, feeling the strength already from the early twenty-something boy in front of him. As Louis shook Harry's hand, he noticed the boy catching a glimpse of his tattoos; he tried desperately to keep hidden by his suit jackets and long sleeves. Louis stood, face to face with Harry, nearly six inches taller than him, but still, Louis could tell Harry was starting to become a little intimidated. Louis could read people like a book; he knew Harry was intimidated by his power, prestige, his attitude, and even his handshake; as strong and firm as Harry’s had been.

Maybe Louis stood too long, holding the hand of the younger boy and being caught in a trance by his eyes. So much more perfect in person, if that was even possible. However, Zayn broke the silence,  “Let me show you where you’ll be for the next six months, Mr. Styles.” Zayn began leading Harry down the hall to a small closet-like office, still better than Zayn’s.

Louis took off back to his office, adjusting his trousers as he went. 

 

                Harry was physically shaking so bad he nearly dropped his binder, and the coffee Zayn had been ordered to prepare for him. _Did Louis Tomlinson really shake my hand for that long?_ He thought as he tried hard to hide his rapidly shaking leg. Harry was almost sweaty, and his heart was racing. He had the same feeling he had when he almost got pulled over on the highway on his way back to Uni. He closed his eyes and silently pleaded with himself to keep it together for the day until he could gush about everything to Niall.

                Niall was and always will be Harry’s best friend. He’d been there through everything. Through Harry’s first birthday parties, starting middle school together, and he even stood by Harry’s side when he came out to his family. Niall was a sweet lad that Harry couldn’t get enough of. Especially considering they almost ruined their friendship back when they first started at University. Harry wanted to fool around with someone, and Niall was right there. It only happened once, but it took them nearly a month to recover. Ultimately, they did, and Niall’s now boyfriend Liam is perfect for him.

                “Mr. Styles,” Zayn started, “This is your desk. Mr. Tomlinson will be down in thirty minutes to explain your duties for the next six months.” Zayn closed the door aggressively; it was clear to Harry that Zayn was upset about something. He had noticed the disapproving look on Zayn’s face when Louis had ahold of his hand. _Maybe Zayn and Louis are together?_ Harry fought the thought of the two sleeping together. _Maybe Zayn wasn’t a big fan of someone coming in and working so closely with his boss, because he was secretly in love with him?_

                “Harold, stop.” Harry said under his breath, “You are fine; it is fine; everything is fine.”

 

                As soon as Louis hit his office, he immediately fell onto the leather couch in the corner. Still pleading with himself to focus on something other than the luscious plump lips, soft, elegant curls, long beautiful legs and bitable thighs of Harry Styles. Oh, how badly he wanted to bring him up to his office and make him understand the consequences of coming into Louis Tomlinson’s company looking that good. Louis wanted to bite on Harry’s neck and make him beg for more. He wanted to undress him so slowly it would make him squirm from anticipation. He wanted to grab Harry roughly by his hips as he—

                “Mr. Tomlinson,” Zayn cracked the door just enough to talk to Louis, “The intern is ready whenever you are.” Louis let out a soft Mmhmm, and Zayn shut the door. Louis liked the way _the intern is ready whenever you are_ sounded. Still deep in his fantasy about bringing the intern into his office for some one-on-one instruction, Louis started to touch himself over his slacks, giving his body what it so desperately wanted, what it so fiercely _needed._

                Just as quickly as he began, he stopped. He had to explain to Harry what would be expected of him for the next half of the year. Louis stood up and made his way into his private ensuite. He splashed some cold water on his face and patted it dry. Louis took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. _I’m going to go down there and keep my cool and make a good impression on this boy._ He thought to himself. Louis was frustrated. He couldn’t figure out why in the world he was so nervous about talking to the twenty-four-year-old in his building.

He walked anyway.

                He made it halfway to where Harry would be completing his internship when he realized he had left his suit jacket upstairs. Not wanting to seem unprofessional, but also not wanting to keep Harry waiting, Louis beat on. Strutting confidently down the hallway of the building he owned, wearing only a crisp white button down and black tie and the suit pants he had wrinkled on his office couch earlier. The dark tattoos on Louis’s arms are nearly showing through the thin white polyester of his shirt. Somehow, he didn’t care if Harry saw these. He almost believed that Harry would actually _like_ them. Maybe Harry was into the bad boy aesthetic Lou tried hard to keep up for himself.

                Louis reached for the doorknob on Harry’s office and hesitated. Did he really want to be with Harry alone right now? He was just thinking about bending Harry over his desk and making him a sweaty, moaning, begging mess of a man. Louis breathed deeply and wiped metaphorical sweat from his forehead. He never let anyone get into his brain like this and Harry hadn’t left since he sent in his photo.

 

Louis closed his eyes and turned the doorknob. Scaring a half-asleep Harry awake. Despite the coffee Zayn had brought, Harry’s head hung low on his desk when Louis opened the door. Frantically, he attempted to act busy straightening papers and sifting through his binder in a desperate attempt to impress his boss who was now feet from his body. Harry stopped shuffling and stood up, walking out from around his desk to meet Louis with a handshake.

“Hello again, Sir.” Harry held out a shaky hand, and Louis took it.

“Please, call me Louis. Sir is too old. I’m not your grandfather.” Louis said with a smirk. And in the back of his mind, he added, _but I will be your Daddy._

The pair stood once again, holding their connected hands for an absurd amount of time. Harry tried to pull his hand back without it being too obvious. However, Louis’s grip was entirely too tight, and his body came with it, drawing in nearer to Harry’s body. Harry could smell the cologne Louis used mixed with his shampoo. Harry attempted another pull away, backing up a little this time. He was too close to his desk and ended up sitting on his desk in front of the boy he fancied. Louis took the opportunity to slide in, even closer to Harry than before. Their faces were nearly touching when Louis closed his eyes. He pulled away quickly and sat in the folding chair in the corner of Harry’s windowless office.           “So, Harold,” Louis began, trying to stop the visible shaking of his hands and act as nothing happened. He noticed Harry trying desperately to catch his breath, “Let’s talk about what I expect from you for this internship, yeah?”

Harry ruffled his hair, nodded and exhaled, hopping down from the desk and walking behind it to sit in his folding chair. Louis loved the way Harry’s hands found their way through the curly locks he had. The more Louis looked at the college boy in front of him, the more he wanted him. In more ways than one.

 

“Harry, what I need from you is to follow around Zayn for a few months. Learn what he does for me as well as the company. Play your cards right, and you might end up with his job. He’s rubbish. In fact, I’d like to have someone else in his position. Don’t say any of this to him though; he’s already so high strung he can barely remember my latté order.” Louis giggled a little, and Harry found himself smiling as well. “After the next two months are up, well meet again to discuss what is happening after that. If you need me at all, here are both my office and my cell number.” Louis laid a crumbled-up piece of paper on the desk and stood, hand on the doorknob as he turned around to face Harry once more, “Remember, sweetcheeks, don’t tell Zayn what I told you. He already despises you because I gave you a better office.” Louis winked and shut the door almost squealing like a fangirl.

Louis' hands were shaking when he walked off to his office, nearly skipping out of excitement. His heart was racing, and his ever-present smile was making his cheeks hurt. He was interested in Harry but couldn’t quite tell if Harry was interested in him too. Louis wondered if he was thinking too much into Harry’s shuffling when he walked in, or the out of breath hair ruffle he did while sitting on his desk. He did find the long hair on that boy rather beautiful. He found almost everything about this boy beautiful. He wanted to know the boy behind the radiant smile and enchanting green eyes.

As Louis reached his office, it wasn’t long before he was completely swamped with applications and other work. He found himself wondering if Harry was having a good time or if he felt happy. He debated on whether or not to call Harry to his office even though he had nothing, in particular, to say to him. Louis wouldn’t mind running his own fingers through Harry’s hair, pulling it just enough to make kissing his neck easier. Louis could feel himself getting hard just thinking about Harry’s soft body.

 

Days later in the week, Louis had a glass of bourbon and was curled up on the couch Netflix open, about to watch another horror movie. He’d already watched one by himself and was going for a personal record before he fell asleep. The best part about being the boss was that it didn’t really matter when he showed up at work; someone always knew what was supposed to be happening and took the initiative and did it. Louis had just settled on a newly added horror movie and snuggled in under his Sherpa blanket. His phone rang.

“Hello?” He answered, not recognizing the number.

“Mr. Tomlinson?” a soft, slurred voice came through the phone, catching Louis by surprise, “I need to ask you a favor.”

“Who is this?” Louis asked, sitting up starting to become concerned for whoever was on the other end.

“Louis, it’s Zayn. I’m at the pub, and I need a ride home.” Louis breathed a sigh, a little disappointed it wasn’t Harry who drunk dialed him. Reluctantly Louis began getting up to put on his coat and shoes.

“Yeah, Zayn. I’ll be right there. Don’t move.” Louis didn’t exactly know why he was going to pick up Zayn. He knew Zayn had feelings for him, and maybe that’s why he did it. He cared for Zayn; he’d been there since Louis started the company a few years ago. Last time Zayn and Louis were alone things escalated, and Louis received a mediocre blowjob after a night of clubbing and drinking. Zayn never let those feelings go, but Louis tried hard to hide them from his memory.

A moment later Louis was in his blacked out Rolls Royce on his way to go pick up Zayn. Again, he found himself wondering why he even left his house. He knew what Zayn had in mind. He had other friends, Louis wasn’t the only one who would be awake at midnight and can drive. Louis went anyway despite every part of him saying he should turn around. Reluctantly, he turned down the street the pub was on and pulled up in front. Zayn stumbled over, and Louis didn’t even bother to get out and open the door.

“Thanks, Mate.” Zayn slurred, shutting the door behind him, “I appreciate it.” Louis nodded and said nothing in return. He put the car in drive and started rolling east toward Zayn’s flat he could barely even afford with his low salary.

The pair drove in complete silence for nearly five miles across town, stopping only at lights and finally, Zayn’s flat. Louis threw the car in park and unlocked the doors. He dropped his hands in his lap and looked at Zayn. The two locked eyes long enough for Zayn to assume it was an invitation. Zayn grabbed Louis’s face, kissing him instantly.

“Dammit, Zayn! Stop!” Louis yelled, pulling back and pushing Zayn’s chest hard. Zayn quickly grabbed Lou’s wrists, pinning them at his side while sliding over and straddling him with his back to the steering wheel, kissing him deeply once again, “Zayn! Get off of me!” Zayn stopped. He was staring at Louis for a moment. It was as if something clicked in his mind. Zayn quickly climbed off of Lou and left the car without a single word.

Louis made the short drive home alone and in silence. He didn’t even waste his time turning on the radio. He couldn’t help but feel as though he had cheated on Harry. They weren’t together; in fact, they hadn’t even been on a date or even spoke of anything other than work the entire time they’ve known each other. Harry has only been working for him for a few days; they barely even knew each other at all. Still, Louis felt like he betrayed the young intern, even if the kiss wasn’t desired, or reciprocated.

Louis pulled into his driveway, sitting in his car for a moment. So many thoughts in his mind it felt as if there were no thoughts at all. He couldn’t focus on anyone long enough to understand what was happening. He took a deep breath and opened his car door. Knowing good and well, he needed to get to bed so he could get up for work. With good intentions, he laid in his bed in the darkness. Staring only at the ceiling, thinking only of Harry.

 

 

Work the following day went as most Friday’s usually do. Everyone was happier and worked a little quicker silently hoping the faster they worked, the faster the weekend would arrive. Louis sat in his office, chair facing the city through the window. He slept maybe two hours last night. Thinking of Harry, and what Harry would think about Zayn kissing Louis. Surprisingly, Zayn showed up for work today. He was bringing Lou his latté as usual. He didn’t say much other than “Good Morning.”  To be completely honest, that was more than Louis wanted to hear from his mouth this morning.

Lunch had almost rolled around, and Louis still had yet to leave his office. Everyone left him alone, and he enjoyed that. He watched the city below him. So many people are walking, driving, and living their lives. So many stories he didn’t know about. So much undiscovered talent that hadn’t gathered the courage to turn in a resumé to _Tomlinson! Talent._ Louis breathed a sigh. Wanting so desperately to go back to before the company started and get one more try at his real dream.

 

 

The day was nearly over. Louis and everyone left at 5:30 each night, and it was 5:15 at the moment he glanced at his clock on the wall. Louis began to pick up his desk, stopping when he found the wallet photo Harry had attached to his application some weeks ago. Louis stared at it, running his fingers along the worn edges. Lou was deep in thought when a rapid knock was laid upon his office door. _Zayn never knocked this way?_ Louis thought, getting up to answer it anyway. He believed, initially, it would be one of his scouts again convinced they had found the next big thing. As Louis drew closer to the door, the knocking had never ceased as the door began to open seconds before Louis reached it and a sobbing Harry fell in with it landing on his knees. Lou was taken aback by the twenty-something boy sobbing into his own hands on his office floor. However, Louis fell to his knees with him.

“Harry, mate?” Louis started, placing a delicate hand on Harry’s back and rubbing soft, slow circles, “What happened?” Harry sniffled and looked up, looking Louis in the eye with his own puffy, red ones.

“It was Zayn. I know I shouldn’t worry about it, but he..he…” Harry began sobbing once more, holding his face in his hands as Louis placed his arms around him, pulling the curly haired boy to his chest. Louis kept his hands moving up and down Harry’s bony back, letting out soft ‘It’s okay and shushing him.

“Harry, honey, what happened?” Louis was instantly embarrassed that the word honey had escaped his lips. He felt his face get instantly red, and he felt his body start to sweat. Suddenly he was painfully aware of how warm it was in his office and just how close Harry was to him.

Harry took a deep breath and pulled back from Louis. He sat on his bum this time, pulling his knees to his chest. He wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand and began, “Lou—Mr. Tomlinson, I am so sorry for this,” he started to get up, “I should go. I understand if you want to get rid of me.” Harry reached for the door with one hand. He stopped cold when he felt only the dainty hands and fingers of Louis grabbing the other.

“Harold. Sit.” Louis demanded, winding his fingers in with Harry’s as he led him to the couch, “I need to know what happened to be able to take care of it, alright?” Harry sniffled and nodded, taking the open seat next to Lou.

“Zayn told me that you hated my work and that I wasn’t doing enough. He said you mentioned that you planned to get rid of me. That would ruin my chances to graduate. I need this internship, but I understand if you aren’t satisfied. Zayn told me that I’d never amount to anything and that I wasn’t going to get anything with my degree, especially not at your company, Mr. Tomlinson.”

“Louis. It’s Louis.” He gave Harry a comforting smile, “Listen, Harry. Zayn is the one that should be worried about his time here being cut short. You have nothing to worry about. I am more than satisfied with your work. You show more professionalism in your little finger than Zayn has in his whole body. There’s a reason that he hasn’t been promoted in all the years we’ve been here. Harry, honestly, you are doing just fine, and you’ll graduate, and you’ll get a job at somewhere better than this company.” Louis choked back tears. He didn’t want Harry to work anywhere else, but he knew he was built for bigger things than _Tomlinson! Talent_. After all, Louis had an amazing eye for talent, and he hadn’t been wrong yet.

Harry wiped his eyes again. Squeezing Lou’s hand, he had been holding the entire time. Harry placed his other hand, ontop of Lou’s and smiled. He couldn’t believe he had embarrassed himself by coming in here sobbing about something that he knew in the back of his mind probably wasn’t true. He knew Zayn was jealous, but it didn’t hide the fact Harry believed he had disappointed Louis. Harry smiled at Louis, taking a deep breath and starting to get up.

“Harry, wait.” Louis’s grip tightened on Harry’s hand, “Harry let me take you out to dinner tonight. It’ll get your mind off everything.” Harry was shocked. He had already standing, and Louis had just shifted his position on the couch. He smiled up at Harry with a radiant smile and Harry found himself, once again, smiling back. He nodded in agreement. “Great, H. I’ll pick you up at seven. Wear something nice.”

 

 

 

The hour and a half passed far too slowly. Louis went straight to his stylist to give his hair a fresh cut while Harry went straight home to Niall to raid his closet for something cuter to wear. Louis sprayed his neck and wrists with is favorite, most expensive cologne. He took a deep breath in the mirror and fastened the cuff links on his favorite light, smoky grey suit jacket. Harry wrestled with his locks in a desperate attempt to tame the hair on his head. Harry too took a deep breath, checking his watch for the time.

Louis climbed in his Audi RS7 and lit a cigarette. Louis didn’t care if the smell lingered; he could just buy a new one tomorrow. Luckily, Harry was required to put his home address on his application. Louis punched the numbers into the GPS and rolled out of his garage. The drive across town seemed far longer than he had originally imagined. Shaking the entire way, Louis finally heard the GPS say his destination was on his right. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Louis adjusted his jacket and fiddles with his cufflinks again. He desperately wanted another cigarette as he found himself a few feet from Harry’s apartment door. He knocked anyway. He noticed he was a little late. It was 7:12. Louis suddenly felt sweaty and extra nervous, realizing that he was late. He closed his eyes and was about to knock again when the door opened.

A young looking, shirtless blonde boy held onto the doorknob and looked pleasantly surprised. Louis was shocked, _Is there some chance Harry has a boyfriend already, and I’m just some old creep asking him to dinner?_ It finally hit Louis he had never asked if Harry was seeing someone, or even asked for clarification on his sexuality. Louis wanted to take Harry on an actual date. He even called ahead to the restaurant and asked for private seating. For all Louis knew, Harry could just think this was something fun to get his mind off of everything. Louis’s mind was racing, and his face probably showed that perfectly.

“Would you like to come in, Mr. Tomlison? I’m Harry’s roommate, Niall.” The boy offered along with a hand gesture motioning toward the beat-up couch in the middle of the floor. Louis looked around. The lack of décor and lack of furniture was not something he was not used to. He didn’t mind it though. The lackluster apartment reminded Louis of his humble beginnings. He took a cautions seat on the couch with the tears. He was wondering silently if it would fall apart if he got too comfortable. Louis sat on the sofa and watched as the blond boy _What was it? Neil?_ Walked around the apartment and disappeared down a hallway. Louis gaze was caught by the coffee stain and empty solo cup sitting on the broken coffee table in front of him. He couldn’t help but wonder how embarrassed Harry will feel knowing that he was in his house. He hoped he wouldn’t feel too bad about it. Louis was at the same point when he was Harry’s age.

 _Why does this blonde boy look so familiar?_ Louis thought as he watched Niall walk back in the living room. Caught up in his own thoughts, he didn’t even notice the taller boy walk in behind him.

                “Oh, oh my god.” Louis’s gaze moved up only to be caught by one of his scouts in Harry Styles’s apartment.

                “Liam?” Louis questioned standing up almost immediately and smoothing out his clothes. His number one scout was standing in front of him. Wearing only boxers and holding a horrified look on his face.

                “Uh,” Liam stuttered, “Hello, Mr. Tomlinson.” Liam patted at his stomach, wanting desperately to have the safety blanket of clothes to busy his hands. Louis was simultaneously caught off guard and a little irritated that his _attractive_ scout was nearly naked in Harry’s house. _What exactly was Liam doing here?_ Louis began almost to wonder out loud. Louis decided to hold out a concerning hand for a half-naked Liam to shake.

                “Hello, Payne.” The jealousy and anger filled tone rolled off of Louis’s tongue, leaving Liam speechless. Liam knew Louis had a hard-on for Harry…

                “Mr. Tomlinson, I’m Ni—” Liam was cut off when Harry walked into the room, and Louis dropped his hand, no longer listening.

                It was crazy, the way Harry lit up the room. Those piercing green eyes and bouncing curls always following where he went. His smile always present and always breathtaking. Harry had on a new pair of slacks he had bought when he went with Niall when he found out about the internship. Louis’s eyes ran into Harry’s on their search up the younger boys body. Harry cracked a smile and turned away.

                “Really, Niall? You couldn’t have told your _boyfriend_ to stay in your bedroom? And you couldn’t even have bothered to put clothes on?” Harry spoke sternly. Certain not to yell in front of Louis. He wanted to wait until Louis was the one making him scream before he heard that.  Louis breathed a sigh of relief. Liam didn’t belong to Harry, but he did belong to his roommate. Strange. Come to think of it. Louis didn’t even create an intern application in the first place. He found interns annoying, useless, and a waste of space. Louis always told himself _no interns._ So when he was creating all the paperwork with his team for potential clients, he made sure there was no spot for interns. Louis made a mental note to have some choice words with Liam on Monday. As of right now, he was content standing across the room from Harold Styles.

                As Harry rushed around the small apartment shoving Niall and Liam back down the hallway, Louis' eye was caught by the framed photo on the wall. Harry was maybe two, three years younger than he is right now, and he held onto an older woman with the cheesiest smile Louis had ever seen. He assumed the woman was his mother. Louis didn’t talk about it much, but he had lost his mum a few years back. He always felt both jealous and happy that others had such good relationships with their mums. He did, too; it just ended far too soon. The ever collected Louis stopped a single tear from rolling down his cheeks as he felt Harry’s hand grab his.

                “Are you ready to go, Lou—are you okay?” Harry was genuinely concerned. Louis could feel it. Louis shrugged, nodded and smiled, and walked Harry out the door.

                For it being mid-August it was still chilly this late at night. Louis was happy he brought his extra jacket in case Harry needed the one he had on. Louis gets a bit grouchy when he’s cold. The crisp night air did make the stars out already shone a little brighter. Louis was excited to see what the night had in store for them. As they reached the car, Harry’s eyes lit up. It was obvious to Louis that Harry had never been within five feet of a car this expensive. He didn’t even seem to want to touch the handle to get in. Louis opened the door for him. Harry smiled and sat down. Face still in awe of the car he was sitting in. Louis stepped around to his side and sat down. Pulling out another cigarette.

                “I didn’t know you smoked,” Harry stated, looking at Louis slightly worried about the bad habit he carried along with him. Louis twirled the cigarette around in his fingers. Wondering silently if this habit would put Harry off. He took a deep breath.

                “Yeah, I’ve been doing it for a few years now. I’ve been trying to quit, though. It’s a gross habit.” Louis spoke with his voice cracking. He didn’t want to tell Harry he had picked it up after his mum got sick. He was almost ashamed; that was the reason why. It felt almost pathetic.

                “I know you’ve heard this before, but it’s a bad habit,” Louis nodded, he already knew this. “but, I’ll help you quit.” Harry smiled. Louis smiled. The way Harry already was showing that he was supportive and cared for Louis’s well being made him happy. All Lou ever wanted was someone who backed him up and helped make him better than he was before.

                “I’d like that.” Louis looked Harry in the eye and smiled. Putting the car in drive and taking off.

 

 


	2. First Date

The pair pulled up front and center to their destination. Louis had rented out the entire restaurant for their “date.” It was in the heart of downtown London. The streetlights are beginning to come on as Louis instructed Harry to stay in the car while he got out the driver’s side. Louis walked over to Harry’s side. Suddenly aware of how shaky his hands were and how nervous he had become. 

Lou opened the door for the younger boy. Harry stepped out, and Louis was reminded of how much taller he was. Louis had almost forgotten his intern was nearly a whole head taller than he is. Harry shut the door behind him and took a deep breath and looking around. Louis nervously took his hand, intertwining his fingers with Harry’s, and they walked in together. As big as Harry’s hands were, it was a miracle, Louis fit so well between his fingers. He was surprised they fit the way that they did. Louis hoped this was the first of many more good surprises between him and Harry. 

It was stunning. Soft light accompanied by the golden glow of candlelight on each table. White tablecloths hung nearly to the floor below. Sinatra is playing lightly in the background. It was better than Louis had imagined despite this being his favorite and most frequented place downtown. The hostess lead them to a small two-person table in the middle of the others. Each decorated elegantly with flowers in vases and neatly folded napkins on top of the small saucers already on each place-setting. 

Louis pulled out Harry’s seat and helped him scoot it back to the table. Louis took his own seat. Hoping Harry didn’t notice how sweaty his palm had been as they held hands are walking in. Harry looked around. Taking in his new posh surroundings and sipping from the wine glass full of water he’d already been given. Harry looked almost worried. All of this was so new to him. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked Louis in the eye. 

“Where is everyone else?” He asked, looking at Louis for answers, “tell me you didn’t rent this entire place?”

Louis nodded. Wondering if it was too much for Harry all at once. The car, the clothes, the restaurant. Louis was used to the finer things in life, but they can be quite intimidating when you’re new to them. Naturally, the waiter had already brought Louis his favorite wine, leaving the bottle. Louis poured Harry a glass as well and sat back in his chair.   
Harry took the first sip. His eyes are lighting up with delight. He took another, and another. Louis watched diligently. Eyes glued on the lips nursing the wine glass across from him. Wow, this boy is attractive. Louis thought of shifting his position in his chair, trying to keep himself contained in public.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Louis laughed. His boisterous laughter is filling the empty restaurant. Harry couldn’t help himself. Louis made him feel comfortable. He laughed as well. Harry was caught up in the beautiful squinty eye smile Louis made when he laughed, he didn’t even see the waiter put their food in front of them. It was fish laid on asparagus, and there was a lemon on top? Harry looked at Louis, confused; he’d never eaten something like this before. 

“Your Sole en papillote, gentlemen.” The waiter asked if they needed anything else, then ducked away. Harry toyed with his food, wondering what exactly he could eat on the beautifully garnished plate. He picked up the lemon with his fork and licked it. Not sure why it was just an impulse every time he saw a lemon. He must have made a sour face because Louis began to laugh again.

“It’s fish, Harry,” Louis started cutting his own with the side of the fork, “You’re supposed to squeeze the lemon over it.” Something clicked in Harry’s mind; he knew what to do; he was just too nervous to remember. This first date had to be the most elegant one Harry had ever been on. Last time he had a first date he was a first-year at Uni. The guy took him to a sports bar, Harry didn’t care for sports, the place was too loud for chatting, and the smoke made Harry gag. When this boy took Harry back home, he was almost too handsy, touching Harry in every place possible while he was trapped in his car. Harry had been a little drunk and didn’t have the best judgment, inviting this boy in his apartment. That was his first time with a man. It wasn’t something he was particularly proud of, but he had already liked the way this date was going. He trusted Louis, plus there wasn’t any smoke choking him in this place, and they could hear each other speak. 

The two ate rather quickly; it hit Louis than that he hadn’t eaten all day. No wonder it didn’t take him long to finish his meal. By the time they finished the entire bottle of wine was gone, and they had been brought two more glasses to finish out the night. The pair was starting to feel the effects of the Chateau Margaux. As they waited in the desert, Louis took a ragged breath.

“So, Harry, this – Um, might sound insensitive? I think that’s the right word?” Louis adjusted his position again, ruffling his hair, “Um, I’m sure you know this by now, but um. I’m gay.” Louis hid behind his wine glass, taking another sip, “I’m usually not this nervous, or uh, lost for words. But, ever since you turned in that application with the headshot, I’ve been so intrigued to know about you.” Lou wasn’t sure what to expect, he didn’t know whether Harry felt the same way, but he did have a good feeling he did.   
Harry was shocked, not because Louis had told him something so personal, but because he made Louis Tomlinson nervous. Louis tried really hard to keep his façade of being a hardass, and Harry could almost see right through it. He knew there was a humble kid from a small English town underneath all the Gucci suits Louis wore every day. Harry reached across the table, urging Louis to take his hands.

“Thank you for sharing that with me, Lou.” Harry smiled such a comforting smile Louis had almost to hold back tears, “I was so nervous about sending it in, I didn’t know what you would think of me. I’m just some nobody, and you’re.. you.” Louis understood, and while a little flattered, was also a little sad. Harry wasn’t a nobody, at least not to him. The conversation was cut short as the crème brûlée was placed in between them. Louis tapped the top with the spoon it came with.

“What was that for?” Harry asked, digging into the side closest to him.

“You have to crack the sugar on top.” Louis loved how different he and Harry were; he could teach him plenty of things this way. Sure, it’s great being with someone your similar too, but being with someone completely different, yet willing to learn was far more rewarding. 

As Louis felt himself getting tipsier, he decided to hold off on the alcohol, since he knew he would be driving, he asked for a cup of coffee and Harry finished both glasses of wine left on the table. The curly-haired boy across from him was slurring his words and laughing a bit more comfortably. Louis liked this Harry. Not that he really hid anything, after all, he did come sobbing into Louis’s office after a week of working for him. Louis liked that, he himself was too closed off sometimes. He thought Harry might help him open up and feel his emotions. 

Just like that, the check was brought and paid for, and the tip was left on the table. Harry sat in awe of the total at the bottom of the check Louis put in his wallet. Harry had never seen that much money in his entire life in one sitting, and Lou just dropped that on him on a first date. Louis stood up, helping Harry out of his chair, taking his hand, thanking those who waited on them this evening and walked out the door. 

The air was even colder than before now that it was already ten at night. Harry shivered, and Louis peeled off his grey Canali suit jacket and gave it to him. Harry put it on, chuckling about how the sleeves ended up being three inches above his wrists. Louis was pretty tiny compared to him. The short walk to the car hand in hand wasn’t long enough. Louis opened Harry’s door again, getting in himself and turning the heat on. Louis couldn’t help but think how wonderfully this date had gone. He turned to Harry. Taking in the moonlight on his face and studying his features for a minute. Louis leaned over to Harry’s side, their faces nearly touching once again. Louis took the chance and laid his lips on Harry’s. Not knowing what exactly would happen. Harry kissed him back, pulling away slightly to catch his breath. 

“Lou?” Harry breathed, eyes still closed, mouth centimeters away from Louis’s, “Can I come home with you?” His hands began to reach for Louis’s small waist. Running down his body to his belt, Harry held Louis’s hips. It was a strange feeling to be the one taking charge when Louis was usually the one giving orders and being in control. Louis debated Harry’s question for a moment. Kissing him again while nodding, never taking his lips off of Harry.   
Louis pulled away, lips swollen and all, and drove off back toward his house. 

It was a mansion. The biggest house Harry had ever seen. Compared to his small apartment, this seemed larger than it really was. It’ll be nice to have someone else here for tonight Louis thought; he usually spent his time in his home alone. Louis parked his car in the garage, leaning over and kissing Harry one more time. When he pulled away, Harry greedily leaned in for another, grabbing Louis’s hips again. 

“Harry, Harry, Let’s go inside,” Louis begged, laughing a little. 

“Just hold on, I’m not done yet.” Harry began kissing on Louis’s neck. Lou liked this Harry. He liked the feeling; it had been so long since someone felt comfortable enough to kiss on him this way. Louis felt his pants getting tighter as he pulled away,

“C’mon H. Let’s go.” Louis stepped out, helping Harry out once again and holding his hand as they walked up to the stone walkway that lead to the mansion Louis lived in. Louis pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, motioning for Harry to step in first. Louis watched as Harry stared, eyes wide, hair falling from their time out, at every immaculate piece of furniture and decoration in the entryway. Louis felt a little bad taking Harry back to his home, knowing Harry believed he was a nobody. Louis’s house was really something to speak of, and he knew Harry would go back home to his tiny barley-furnished apartment and feel worse about himself. Harry did want to see it though, and how could Louis say no to the beautiful face of Harry Styles?

“Louis, this is… AMAZING!” Harry ran, or more-less stumbled, around touching everything, finding an antique-looking chestnut wood hutch the most intriguing. Louis giggled while watching Harry take in every piece of memorabilia placed on the top shelf. 

Louis took off his shoes at the door, “Oh, should I take mine off too?” in a drunken stupor Harry tried to balance on one leg while holding the back of his worn-down dress shoes and fell straight on the floor. He made a loud, moaning noise, and Louis couldn’t help but laugh as he made his way to assist Harry. Sitting the younger boy on the hutch, Louis bent down to help Harry untie his shoes. He looked up at Harry through the fringe of his hair that had fallen throughout the night, making eye contact with him as he untied them. This boy is absolutely stunning. He thought. Hands down the cutest one he’d seen in a while. Louis slipped both shoes off and laid them under the bench seat and took his jacket back from Harry as he stood him on his feet and hung it above his shoes. Harry’s head rolled back, almost too much for his neck to handle. The pair laughed. 

“H, it’s fine. Let me walk you to my bedroom.” Louis realized now how drunk Harry really was. Even though Harry was forward in the car, Louis decided tonight; he just wanted to make sure Harry got to bed safely. Louis took Harry’s left hand in his own and wrapped his right arm around Harry for support. As badly as Louis had wanted to mess around with Harry, he knew in his heart that this wasn’t the time or the place. Louis closed his eyes and took in the familiar scent of his home mixed with the cologne Harry was wearing he was sure he couldn’t afford. Louis walked with Harry toward the staircase. 

Louis’s house was kept as clean and well organized as his office and company. Very few decorations on the walls and on top of bookshelves and cabinets placed beautifully around the inside. Everything seemed to flow so well it almost made Harry feel uncomfortable. He and Niall kept the apartment fairly clean, but it wasn’t nearly this well decorated. Louis lead Harry up the immaculate staircase, leaving every other closed-door room in the hallway to the imagination for the night. 

“Lou, what’s back here?” Harry staggered toward a closed door to his right, grabbing the doorknob before he realized it was locked. Louis could hear Harry getting more and more drunk, “Why’s it locked, Louis?” 

“Nothing, we can worry about it tomorrow.” Louis didn’t mean to sound quite so harsh; he just wanted to get Harry to take a shower and lay down. Louis wanted to lay down himself, but he wanted to lay down with Harry. He’d wanted this moment since Harry sent in his application and headshot. Louis knew better than to push the limits though. His desires would have to wait until Harry could consciously make a decision. 

Louis made it to his bedroom with Harry staggering in alongside. Louis lead him to the immaculate bathroom. It was as well decorated and laid out as his office. Framed photos of flowers hung on the grey walls, the massive shower in the back corner, and the bathtub across from that. Harry was in awe, even in his drunken state, he was amazed at the pristine quality that Louis kept his house in. It made him wonder what went through the mind of the small, skinny, boy turning the water for the shower on. Harry watched as Louis almost floated around the bathroom. Gathering a towel and washcloth from the closet and lighting a candle before testing the water with his free arm. 

“Water feels good to me, Harry. Here.” He instructed, handing over the towel and washcloth, “Take a shower, you’ll feel better.” Louis was mesmerized by the ruffled hair and glazed over eyes of the boy in front of him. Lou lifted his chin toward Harry but stopped as quickly as he started. He couldn’t kiss him right now; all he wanted was to get Harry to bed. He motioned toward the shower, and Harry started to undress. Louis fought the urge to stick around and turned toward his bedroom, leaving the door cracked a little in case Harry needed something. 

Louis was still shocked Harry wanted to come home with him. “Honestly, what a first date!” Louis said out loud, stepping into his walk-in closet to change out of his clothes. As he unbuttoned his shirt, he was wondering what the others at the company would think about him taking Harry on a date and bringing him home. Louis began to slide his slacks off, knowing good and well that he had to tell Harry they couldn’t be public about this. At least not like this, he was only the intern. There was no telling if they even planned on offering him a job… Louis didn’t know what the team would decide about his young intern. He didn’t want things to go public and get too invested before he knew an answer. He put on a new pair of boxers and a white t-shirt and headed back to the bed, he was exhausted and only wanted to cuddle up next to Harry for the night. 

As Louis walked out of the closet and shut the door, Harry walked out as well. He had a towel around his midsection. It wasn’t even wrapped; he held it together with his hand. Harry’s wet hair was falling in his eyes as he dripped water on the spotless light-colored carpet. Louis breath caught in his throat. This was the first time he had seen Harry without a shirt on or any clothes for that matter. Harry’s green eyes felt almost as if they were tearing right through Louis. 

“Lou, I don’t have any clean clothes.” Louis barley heard him speak; he was too distracted by the way his chest rose and fell with every breath. The way Harry was standing with one foot on top of the other, rubbing his toes together like he was nervous about this exchange of words. Louis was, he couldn’t imagine how Harry felt. Without a word, Louis nodded and ran to grab Harry a new pair of his boxers.

“I don’t know if these will fit you, but they’re all I have. They’re brand new, I promise.” Louis laid the underwear on his bed. Watching diligently as Harry carefully walked over to the bed, he seemed to be sobering up just a little. Although Louis had no intention of messing around with Harry, he was still happy “drunk Harry” was wearing off. Louis didn’t have the patience somedays. 

Harry looked back at Louis, who was standing behind him, watching him pick up the boxers. In the middle of Louis’s beautifully set up bedroom, Harry dropped his towel, and Louis stood, eyes wide, not taking his eyes off Harry’s stark-naked body, his mouth open in surprise. Harry picked up the boxers and slid them on his long, slender legs. The way the boy’s wet hair stuck to the back of his neck was sexier than it should be. Louis adjusted himself and picked up Harry’s towel, taking it into the bathroom and draping it over the shower door to dry. 

When he returned to his bedroom, Harry had already crawled into the Alaskan king bed. Harry made soft mmm noises as he positioned himself comfortably.   
“Soft.” Harry mumbled as Louis shut the light out and crawled in himself. The sheets were soft — white linen from France. Louis loved crawling into them after a long day, but he especially loved crawling into them with Harry. The room was lit only by a small battery-operated candle on Louis’s bedroom fireplace. Harry moved closer to Louis, taking in his scent as his hands ran up and down the sides of his body. Louis loved the way Harry’s hands felt on his body in his otherwise empty bed. He shuffled closer to Harry as well and they met in the middle of the bed. Louis’s left arm under the pillow and his other around Harry’s body. Harry snuggled into Louis’s chest, and it felt more like home here, in his boss’s bed, than anywhere else on earth. 

 

Louis had woken up before Harry, taking mental notes of how cute he looked when he slept. Harry had pulled the comforter up just below his chin. He was almost smiling despite being in such deep sleep. Louis didn’t want to leave the comfort and warmth of his bed, but he did need a cigarette. It had been a long night; in fact, that was the longest he’d gone without one in quite a while. He was proud of himself and laid the success on how much fun he and Harry had had, but the addiction had caught the better of him.  
Louis shuffled out from under Harry’s tight grip. The only indication that he had woken him up being the small noise Harry made as he rolled over. Louis walked to the closet, grabbing a pair of flannel pajama pants and a grey zip-up jacket. He took one last look at Harry before walking out of his bedroom. He grabbed his cigarettes by the door and headed outside.

 

Harry woke up alone in Louis’s bed. It seemed that much bigger than the night before with only one person to occupy it. He looked around, taking in every small detail of the room he was in. The grey of Louis’s bathroom bled out into the bedroom. The windows covered by room darkening curtains in a darker grey than the walls. It looked nice. Harry rolled over, grumbling loudly as he stretched. He’d slept well in Louis’s bed but was consumed by curiosity as to where his host had run off to. 

Harry took the opportunity to get up and grab his dress trousers from last night and decided to look at all the decorations in Louis’s minimalist bedroom. A single photo in a frame accompanied by a battery-powered candle caught his eye. They sat alone on top of the fireplace mantle under the mounted TV. This is Louis. Harry thought. The photo had to be from when Louis was around 21. He looked so young and so happy and so carefree. He was with a woman in a wedding dress. Harry studied it for a minute. He was taking in every single detail. He set the photo down and beat on, looking for Louis. This is going to take all day in a house this size! He thought to himself. 

It didn’t take as long as expected. Harry left the closed doors to be discovered after realizing they were locked. He wondered what Louis’s had to hide; it hit him then that he didn’t really know Louis but had still slept in his bed. Harry made it downstairs in one piece. He’d sobered up quite quickly. He was only sporting a headache and a bit of a stomach ache. Harry walked toward the back of the house, wondering just how many rooms and how much space this really was. 

He came across the kitchen and noticed Louis sitting on the back steps of the deck. He’d left the door open; it didn’t seem like he’d been there too awfully long. Harry debated whether or not to go sit with Louis. He didn’t know if he needed his alone time or if he did this every morning. He went anyway, calling to Louis before he opened the door. Harry stepped out the door, and a few birds flew overhead, joining the bright blue sky with the treetops below.

“Lou?” He cautiously asked. Louis turned around, and his eyes lit up. He’s smoking. Harry had to hold back a little. He hated this habit. 

“Hey, you’re up!” Louis put down his cigarette as he scooted over to give Harry room to sit on the step as well. Harry noticed a handful of cigarette butts on the step next to Louis already. He couldn’t quite tell if they were a collection spanning over a period of days or simply a pile from this morning. It broke his heart, knowing he did this to himself. His voice was too beautiful to ruin with something like this. As Louis turned to Harry, he couldn’t help but notice how dark and sunken his eyes were. He wondered if it had something to do with the nicotine. Louis took another long drag and breathed it out, hanging his head, “I know, you don’t like this shit. ‘M sorry, Harry.”

Harry shook his head. He knew Louis could tell he was upset about this. It was just something he didn’t agree with. He didn’t know how to bring that up, or if he even should. The sun was already up; Harry didn’t even know what time it was. In fact, he wasn’t quite sure how long he had slept last night. He only knew that having Louis crawl into bed next to him was a feeling he could get used to. He watched a few birds fly overhead once more and took a deep breath. He wanted to ask Louis about that picture he found in his bedroom. 

“Who was that in the picture on your fireplace?” Harry asked, “The one in your bedroom?” Louis took a long drag on his cigarette, staring off in the distance. He didn’t really feel like talking about his mum. It wasn’t something he particularly enjoyed. However, he did know that eventually, he would have to tell Harry. After all, to gain trust, you have to give trust. 

“Oh, that’s my mum.” His answer sounded cold, almost forced. Harry wasn’t sure how to take this.

“She’s beautiful.” Louis nodded; he knew that. She was beautiful inside and out, “Is she back in your hometown?”

Louis shook his head. Harry meant well; he knew he did; it just sometimes hits a little hard having to relive those horrible memories and tell people again and again what happened. He decided to tell him the truth anyway. 

“My mum passed away a few years ago.” Louis couldn’t even look Harry in the eye. He felt as though he could almost hear Harry’s heart drop. This was what he hated most. When people would say I know how you feel or I’m sorry. He knew these statements meant well, but they still didn’t help any. Louis held in a few tears thinking back to when his mum was still here. Harry noticed these silent tears and said nothing. Harry pulled one leg up behind Louis, and he put his cigarette out on the step he was sitting on. Harry took Louis in his arms. He had one hand wrapped tightly around his midsection. He realized then how tiny Louis actually was. His arm wrapped completely around his back and his hand curved around seamlessly on his hipbone. Harry’s left arm lay itself up Louis’s back as he cradled his head delicately in is hand. The rain fell then. Louis began to sob into Harry’s strong shoulder. Somedays hit harder than the others, especially since Louis knew good and well his mother would never get to meet Harry, and Harry would never get to meet the most important woman in Louis whole life through. 

Louis gathered himself enough to pull away from Harry and use the back of his sleeve to wipe his eyes. Oh, how much he hated showing emotions. Especially about things he could not change. Louis wiped away a few more tears from his cheek that had fallen from his eyes since he had detached himself from Harry. 

“Hey, Louis it’s really okay to cry.” Harry touched the side of Louis’s face wiping a tear away with his thumb. Louis’s eyes were red and puffy as he cracked a halfhearted smile. He was taken back by this side of Louis. He never dreamed he would see Louis cry like this. Harry kissed Louis’s forehead. He never dreamed that on the back deck of Louis Tomlinson’s home, he’d be holding him as he cried. He wondered what was going through Louis’s head, whether or not he felt ashamed for feeling this way, or if it was something he had just gotten used to by now. 

Louis fell into Harry’s arms once more. The emotions of reliving the day his mother passed surfaced once more. Louis didn’t talk much about his past or his personal life. He hated talking about it so much even the most intimate detail his friends knew about him was that he owned the company. He didn’t even really have real friends. Just his assistant Zayn, even though Louis wasn’t too fond of him, and Liam, who Louis considered to be more of an acquaintance than a friend. He didn’t like people coming into his life like that; it ruined the tranquility and serenity of his life. He almost regretted telling Harry this bit of information and letting him see him cry. 

Louis picked himself up off the step, kicked his cigarette butts into the grass, grabbed Harry’s hand, and lead him inside. He thought he could detour the situation by offering Harry some breakfast. Louis leads the way into the kitchen. Solid granite countertops, beautiful vases placed deliberately throughout. Fresh cut flowers stood tall out of them. Harry looked around. Stainless steel appliances perfectly cleaned and polished. Louis began rummaging through the drawers looking for a pan. Harry took a seat at the tall table in the corner of the kitchen. As tall as he was, he almost had to climb in the seats, he couldn’t wait to watch Louis’s small frame climb into them as well. 

“You want some pancakes?” Louis asked, turning around only slightly, not looking Harry in the eye. It was clear he was still uncomfortable from the conversation earlier. Harry felt bad for bringing it up. He should have known better. 

Louis continued making the pancakes anyway. Setting a plate in front of Harry and grabbing some fresh fruit from the fridge. The tension in the kitchen could be cut with a knife at this point. Harry knew he messed up by asking Louis about that photo. As Louis finished up the cooking and brought it to the table, he cracked a half-hearted smile and jumped up into his seat across from Harry. 

“I’m sorry, Louis,” Harry said, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the otherwise empty kitchen. A tear fell down Louis’s cheek, and he set his fork down.

“Harry, it’s fine. Let’s just drop it okay?” Louis shot him a smile to indicate that he wasn’t angry. He hoped Harry understood that he didn’t like talking about it, he wasn’t mad at Harry for bringing it up, just upset that it even ever happened. Harry took another bite and smiled, lips closed, mouth full of food, Hair still a wreck from sleeping. Louis couldn’t help but feel so at home with the curly-haired boy eating pancakes with his hands across from him. He could get used to this every morning.


	3. The Falling Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay! Life gets in the way sometimes! 
> 
> I should also point out that there is a little bit of non-consensual messing around, I had to create a character everyone would hate so here goes. (I really love Zayn I do, it's just so easy to make the Bradford Bad Boy bad!)

Monday morning rolled around undesirably quickly. Louis’s alarm went off, and he woke alone in his king-size bed. It felt so lonely without Harry. He’d slept without him the past two nights, but for some reason, not having someone to be the little spoon really hit him hard this time. He groaned as he reached blindly for the snooze button and sat up. Running his fingers through his messy hair as he did so. He dreaded today for one reason. He had to talk to Liam about how exactly Harry got the internship. Things weren’t adding up, and Louis needed answers. He sat on his bed in perfect silence, rubbing his eyes and very aggressively ran his hands down his face. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and convinced himself to go shower and get ready. 

He pulled on the same pants and shirt he wore for his date with Harry, grabbed his cigarettes (he knew he’d need them today), and headed out the door. Taking the short drive to the office felt like a million years today. Louis didn’t want to have this inevitable chat with Liam first thing on Monday, but he did think that Harry’s position was questionable. Louis parked in his reserved space right next to the door. Straightening his suit jacket as he stepped out of the car. He ran his fingers through his hair once more, ruffling it in a desperate effort to calm his nerves. Louis leaned back in the car to grab his cigarettes and his lighter. Lighting one up and leaning against his car. He took a long drag, being sure to pay close attention to how smooth the first hit was. He needed anything to take his mind off the confrontation that was about to happen. 

He finished his first cigarette of the day quite quickly and reluctantly walked inside. Taking his time down the long hallway to his office. He tried to take in every piece of contemporary artwork, take in every glance in the mirrors as he passed them, stop and talk to every person he passed. Louis reached his office, and his key slid in the lock effortlessly. He turned the doorknob and halted. Do I really want to know Liam’s involvement in this? Louis wondered, setting his things down on the couch to the side. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know now. He liked Harry, and after all, it’s not like the internship was causing any harm. It actually might help Louis have a reason to get rid of Zayn. Who knows. Either way, the day had to start at some point. Today might be the day the next big thing walks into Tomlinson! Talent.

Mr. Tomlinson sat at his desk, going over what he needed to do today in his mind. Instead of calling Liam to his office, he decided to walk to his. It would give him some time to move around and clear his mind. Zayn hadn’t brought in his latté this morning yet, so he decided to sneak out before he got there. His palms were sweating so much he struggled to get his doorknob turned. Louis rubbed them on his pants and kept going, walking to the main entrance to chat up the receptionist. Procrastinator. 

 

Harry walked in right as Louis finished his conversation. His face lit up when he recognized Louis from the back. He’d been waiting for Monday morning since he left Louis’s house Saturday afternoon. This was the first time in his life he was happy to go to work. Or unpaid labour rather. He was so focused on the way Louis’s hair was getting longer and sitting so delicately on the back of his neck. His eyes wandered down Louis’s back. Harry knew that was the same suit he had worn on their date just by the way it was synched slightly at his tiny waist. It accentuated the curve from Louis’s waist to his hips. Harry bit his lip when his eyes made their way down his backside to his pants. The way they hugged so tightly around his bum, the way he had his hands resting in the front pockets like that helped the situation. He was almost mesmerized, standing in front of the revolving door, blocking the entrance. After a woman came in, bumping into him, he started to move toward Louis just as his conversation was coming to an apparent close. Harry nearly ran to catch up to him, reaching his hand out to touch the inside of his arm to get his attention. Harry put on the biggest grin he could and began to speak. 

“Hi, Louis! I’ve missed y—“ Harry’s joy turned to disappointment as Louis looked him dead in the face and turned and walked away without a single word. Harry’s hand fell to his heart, clutching the strap of his crossbody bag across his chest. He fiddled with it as he watched Louis walk away and turn down a hallway, out of sight. He felt a little bit of reluctance in Louis’s turn down the hall, wondering if it was meant for him, or if Louis had something else on his mind. Harry was sure he saw a hint of “forgive me” in Louis’s eyes in their brief eye contact, but he wasn’t sure. He bit at the skin on his bottom lip and turned to the receptionist. 

“Goodmorning, Diana.” He forced a half-hearted smile and waved at her. His cheeks were glowing red with embarrassment of the rejection she had just witnessed.   
“Morning, Harry! You look nice.” She exclaimed in an overly friendly tone. Harry appreciated the gesture but didn’t particularly care for the sympathy. 

Harry hung his head low as he walked to his office. He made eye contact with no one he passed. He was trying hard to hold back the tears that were closer than he would like for a Monday morning. All Harry could see with his head so low of all those people he passed were the blurry outlines of their shoes. His office seemed further away than usual today. The folding chair behind the desk was calling his name. Harry shut the door to his office, threw his stuff on the empty desk, sat in his cold, metal chair, and cried. Wondering out loud if he had messed up over the weekend. A knock on the door brought him back to reality. 

“Stop crying. Stop.” He pleaded with himself under his breath. Harry sniffled his nose and stood up to answer it. He was visibly startled by the visitor. 

 

Louis breathed deeply and knocked on Liam’s door. Liam was the head scout here, so he had gotten his own private office a while back. It wasn’t nearly as lovely as Louis’s, but it was considerably better than the tiny broom closet Zayn had. Louis felt suddenly hot; he was actually sweating even though the thermostat was set at a comfortable 68 degrees. The doorknob began to turn from the inside and Louis fought the urge to run. He didn’t want to have this conversation. Typically, Louis was all for pulling people apart when they broke the rules. Except for this time. He genuinely liked Harry and didn’t want to have to get rid of him because one of his employees thought he would play matchmaker even though it had worked exceptionally well. 

Liam opened the door, looking like a deer in the headlights. Eyes wide and mouth open he stepped aside,

“Mr. Tomlinson, come in.” Louis nodded and took the invitation, not that he really needed one; after all, this was his building. Louis led himself over to Liam’s desk. Confidently sitting in Liam’s office chair, forcing Liam to sit in one of the chairs on the outside, “I think I know what this is about.” Liam assumed taking his seat with shaky hands. 

“Mr. Payne, how exactly do you know the intern Harold Styles?” Louis struggled with the shakiness of his voice. He wanted to sound as professional and as scary as he possibly could. He wanted Liam to fear him again. He was starting to believe his employees were getting far too comfortable with him. Louis wasn’t ready for the answers he feared he would hear. His palms began to sweat as he ran his fingers through his hair. He hoped he was wrong, and Liam didn’t come up with a fake application and sneak it in with the others. 

Liam struggled a bit in his seat. He was wrestling with the words that didn’t seem to come. If he told the truth, Louis would be so pissed. If he lied, well, Liam wasn’t the best liar on the planet. He took a ragged breath, closed his eyes and told the truth.

“Louis—” he began, voice faltering as he gripped the end of the chair arms with white knuckles. 

“Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis confidently and sternly corrected.

“Mr. Tomlinson, I only met Harry through Niall. I haven’t known him that long. I met Niall at the club on 18th street, we had some drinks, and he wanted to go back to his apartment. This poor kid was sobbing on the couch because all of his efforts at University were going to be for nothing if he didn’t get an internship somewhere.” Liam looked around. Fiddling with the small rip in the arm of the chair he was sitting in. He hated this conversation. He hated when Louis found out someone broke the rules because it usually turned into Louis screaming at them in the middle of all the other employees. He liked to make a scene; Liam assumed this was to make him feel powerful.

“Payne, did you or did you not give him the intern application?” Louis's voice shook. It was evident that he didn’t want the answer, but knew he needed to hear it. His shoulders began to burn; he felt a sudden dread. He knew the answers; he just wanted to hear Liam say it. 

Liam paused for a moment. It was true; he had created the fake application with the official stamp and everything. Being as high as he was in the company, he knew where all the official seals and stationery were. He knew his intentions exactly. He thought that giving Louis the opportunity to meet someone as pure, innocent, happy and attractive as Harry was would calm Louis down a little. It seemed to be going as planned. Liam knew he needed to choose his next words carefully, Louis was still Louis Tomlinson, hard-ass CEO who never took any shit from anyone. 

“I did, Mr. Tomlinson.” Liam didn’t even look up from the rip in the arm. He hadn’t made eye contact with Louis this entire time. Louis breathed a sigh of relief as well as a sigh of dread. He hadn’t quite rehearsed what he would do if Liam had created the application. He didn’t even know what he wanted to do about it at all. Instead, he went with his gut. 

 

Meanwhile, Harry stood back from his opened door, still in shock. Sporting a warming smile and two lattés, Zayn Malik let himself in the office, shutting the door behind him. He set a drink in front of Harry and took the other metal folding chair and sat down. Zayn seemed to have good intentions. His face was softer than the first encounter they had. He looked at Harry with understanding eyes, but Harry was still on guard around him. 

“I saw what happened in the foyer.” Zayn began taking a sip of his latté. Harry’s cheeks got hot once more, and he picked up a pen and spun it in his fingers, “I want you to know Louis’s like that. He’s like—a one a done kind of guy, ya know?” 

Harry did know all too well. The first guy he was with was like that. One night, then he never heard from him again. Louis seemed different though. He took care of Harry when he got to his house drunk. Louis took his shoes off for him, hung up his jacket, made sure he got cleaned up and even gave him clean clothes to put on. Louis seemed to care more than just a one night stand would have. Harry felt safe, well taken care of, and damn near loved in that one night with Louis. Zayn was probably just putting rubbish in his head. Zayn and Louis’s past was still blurry to Harry. He wasn’t sure what was and what wasn’t between them. 

“Listen, mate, if you want my advice, move on from that guy. He’ll only break your heart. He’ll keep you on a back burner until he needs you and once he’s done, he will drop you like last week's designer suit. Trust me. Don’t get your heart broken if you can help it.”

“First of all, I didn’t ask for your advice. Secondly, I think you’re wrong about him.” Harry snapped back, obviously angry Zayn marched in unannounced only to drag Louis through the mud when he wasn’t here to defend himself. 

“Suit yourself, but you’ll see, I’m not wrong.” Zayn stood up to leave, hesitating before turning the doorknob. “By the way, don’t throw away cup until you take the java jacket off.” Zayn shut the door and left.

Harry watched him leave, thankful he was gone. He curiously picked up his coffee cup and slipped the cardboard cover off of it. There was a phone number written on the white, decomposable travel mug Zayn had given him with the words, “Call me when you’re over him” and signed below. Harry rolled his eyes and sipped the latté with remorse. He hated that Zayn would come in here and say those things and leave his number, but damn, did he order good coffee.   
Harry drank the entire cup before programming Zayn’s number into his phone and sending him a text. 

 

Louis left Liam’s office after a long chat. Ultimately, he didn’t let Liam go. He wanted to keep him. He was fantastic at his job and wasn’t really hurting anything. Louis took the opportunity to step outside for some much-needed nicotine. He walked through the foyer, waved at the receptionist again and headed out the front. It was now eleven o’clock and it was starting to rain. Louis didn’t want to ruin his suit so he stayed under the canopy, resting on a bench and pulling out a cigarette.

Halfway through his second one of the day, he suddenly remembered he neglected to tell Harry some vital information. He couldn’t be public about this ”relationship” or whatever it was. It would look incredibly unprofessional on his part. Louis decided he would call Harry to his office at lunch and relay the information about keeping it a secret. Louis finished his cigarette and his thirty minutes of people watching and headed back inside.

He walked the entire way to his office, not making eye contact with a soul. Louis had to admit to himself that he did feel bad about not speaking to Harry at all this morning; he just couldn’t fathom looking him in the eyes and lying to him telling him everything was fine when he was on the fence about letting his best scout go. He knew he had bruised Harry’s soft nature by refusing to speak to him, but he had to do it. Or did he? He could have at least offered an “I’ll talk to you in a few ‘M quite busy at the moment.” Or something. Anything just to ease his mind. 

Louis’s office was cold. The AC had been turned on despite it being quite chilly still for late August. He stood once more at the windows overlooking the city, watching the hustle and bustle of the vehicles and people moving below him. It was an accurate metaphor for what was happening in his head. Louis turned to his desk, picked up the phone and dialed Zayn. 

“Call Mr. Styles to meet me in my office at lunch today.” He said into the receiver, not even waiting on Zayn to give a response before hanging up. 

He paced.

Back and forth in his office, once again, dreading a conversation. He had just gotten back from vacation a few weeks ago and felt as though he would need another after today — only five more minutes. Louis thought to himself checking the time on his analog clock on the wall. Harry would be there in five minutes if Zayn passed on the message. Which he better have done because Louis was on his last leg with that employee. 

Fixing his hair in his bathroom mirror and taking a seat at his desk, Louis waited. 

Knock. His heartbeat sped up, and his palms began to sweat.

“Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles, is here to see you.” Zayn only cracked the door a few inches, just as he was instructed on his first day at the office. 

“Fabulous, Malik. Send him in.” Louis wasn’t ready. He harshly rubbed his palms on his slacks, hoping to calm himself down a bit.

Harry walked in as Zayn shut the door. He was looking back at Zayn in a way that Louis found suspicious. Almost as if Harry was silently pleading for him to stay as well. He did not at all like that little unspoken conversation between Zayn and Harry. 

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Harry asked meekly, rubbing his fingers together in front of his chest. He moved his hair out of his face with a swift jolt of his neck, and Louis could sense the nervousness and hatred? Radiating off Harry as he entered. 

“Sit, Harry.” He did as he was told. Taking the seat in front of Louis’s desk and looking up at him from behind his long eyelashes. His hair was more undone than Louis had ever seen; even in the morning, they had woken up together, it wasn’t this disheveled. His lips were bright red, still wet and almost bruised. Louis shook his head silencing the wild thoughts on how Harry had gotten this way since he had seen him this morning, “We have to talk about this.”

Harry adjusted his position. Clearly uncomfortable and hiding something, but Louis’s tried to ignore the undeniable fact that Harry had been with someone else a few minutes before this conversation. 

“Harry, we, uh-can’t really be open about this relationship? I guess, at least, while we're in the office. It’s unprofessional, but I want you to know that I still want yo—” Louis’s monologue was cut short as Harry stood and began to speak his rebuttal. 

“I don’t want to spend my time with someone who’s ashamed of me..” He trailed off, tears beginning to form in his green eyes. Hands shaking, legs quaking, almost unable to hold his tall, slender body.

“That’s not what I said, Harry.” Louis stood as well. Becoming defensive, “You don’t understand what I’m saying.”

“I understand perfectly, Mr. Tomlinson. You’re ashamed that you hired an intern because you hate them so much, and you’re also ashamed that you might have actually had feelings for me.” Tears fell off his cheeks and down his front, leaving dark stains on the baby blue button-up he had had to borrow from Niall again. Harry wiped his eyes turning to leave, “I have to go.”

Louis followed, nearly throwing his chair out from behind him to catch up to Harry before his hand fell on the doorknob. He was starting to get heated and Louis Tomlinson had a temper. He grabbed Harry’s arm and spun the younger boy around to face him once more. Louis found himself lost in the red, puffy eyes and luscious curls. He paused a moment, trying to find the right words to say to change Harry’s mind. Instead, his thoughts were consumed on how Harry’s lips got so used and how he hadn’t noticed the faint purple mark on his neck before. 

Louis’s blue irises filled with rage at the thought of someone else kissing on his Harry. His gripped tightened around Harry’s forearm. Harry winced at the pain and tried to pull away. 

“Lou, that hurts.” Harry choked out, trying not to cry more than he already had been. When Louis heard the name “Lou” escape Harry’s lips, he was brought back to reality. Harry was not his. They’d gone on one date and Harry came home with him and literally nothing happened. Releasing his grip and fighting back his own tears, Louis began to speak with a shaky voice.

“Who gave you that?” He asked, eyes full of regret meeting with Harry’s as he placed a soft finger on the mark that graced Harry’s neck. Harry placed a hand on the doorknob, wrestling with the answer in his mind. He closed his eyes as a few more tears escaped them; Louis wiped them away with his thumb. 

“Zayn.” One word was all he said. Turning the knob and walking out the door, turning around only a few steps away, “I’m sorry, Lou.” Harry cried harder, running back down the hallway and letting the door slam shut. 

 

Louis sat alone on his living room couch that evening. Unable to untangle the thoughts woven deep throughout his consciousness. Staring blankly at a show, he had seen a million times before. Louis was wearing a pair of old grey sweatpants he’d had since high school, and a black shirt he wore mostly to sleep in. He was cuddled up in a blanket with a cup of hot chocolate. He knew if he had coffee this late, he’d never sleep. Although he didn’t believe he would sleep anyway, his mind not letting go of what Harry had told him. Zayn and Harry didn’t get off to a good start a few weeks ago, why was this happening now? Louis wondered. It was times like these he wished he’d been a bit nicer and built up more friendships. He would love for someone to talk to. 

Louis was indeed a loner. He enjoyed his alone time and relaxed without worrying about having to entertain the company. He had his own small hobbies he didn’t wish for anyone to know about. He liked it that way. Or did he…? He ran his fingers through his hair, not caring that he hadn’t showered and it was already a quarter to midnight. His slightly greasy hair begging to be washed, but he couldn’t find the drive to take care of himself. He’d just finished his hot chocolate and decided to try to sleep. He did nothing but watch the fan rotate, and count the cracks in the ceiling. He thought only of Harry and how it must have had something to do with the fact that he ignored him first thing in the morning. 

It wasn’t really intentional. Harry hadn’t seen him stop halfway, walk back, and glance at him talking with the receptionist. Harry didn’t see the silent tears Louis fought back on his way to speak with Liam. Louis laid awake only a few more minutes, thinking only of Harry… Harry and Zayn.  
Sleep.

 

Louis walked into work late Tuesday morning, dreading the day ahead of him. He had smoked four cigarettes on his drive in. Everyone else was already in the building and had already begun their days. Louis walked in the front doors confronted by a scene he could have gone without seeing. Zayn and Harry were cozy in the corner laughing about something unknown. 

Louis walked by, wishing silently that he was tall enough to look down his nose at them, instead he had to glance up, shooting the boys a disapproving look. Harry took notice and grabbed Zayn’s hand, leaning in closer as he did so. Louis’s gaze met the ground as he continued walking down the hallway. 

A few short moments later, Zayn accompanied him in his lonely office,   
“I have your latté, sir,” Zayn stated walking in and setting it down. 

And my boyfriend Louis mumbled under his breath. Zayn left, unaffected by the cold shoulder Louis had given him. Louis hated others being around those he kept closest. Maybe that was the reason he had no genuinely close friends. Being close to someone meant being vulnerable and risking the chance of being hurt by their actions. Louis recalled the way Harry leaned on him for support realistically and metaphorically the night of their first date. Harry had seen Louis vulnerable for the first time on his back porch steps. No one had ever seen Louis cry before. 

Louis shuddered sipping his lukewarm latté. He poured it down his ensuite drain and sat back at his desk. Spinning his chair around to the windows. Thinking of the first time, he saw Harry in the office. The way Harry’s hair was falling in his face, completely undone, and his paperwork was about to fall on the floor itself. He remembered how astonished he was that a boy this cute wanted to work for him. Harry seemed so in love with him. With Louis. Now he’s cuddled up with Zayn in the office lobby. Louis had half a mind to go just tell Harry and Zayn both to piss-off but somewhere deep down, he genuinely cared for Harry and wanted to be sure he was happy. 

 

The days pass slowly. Louis had gone five days without speaking to Harry. Although the two shared glances occasionally. Louis continued to watch Harry and Zayn as the days went on. He felt almost as if he was picking apart every touch, look, glance, comment, and interaction. He found himself sitting in his office, not focused on work by any means. He wished more than anything that he had someone to talk to in situations like this. Louis was left to tend to his feelings and emotions on his own. Things had been this way since he lost his mother. His best friend, his go-to advice giver, and the best listener he could ever ask for. 

Louis took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders for a moment. He stood and walked to the window. Placing his hands on the edges of the windows, hanging his head and closing his eyes. His mind consumed with thoughts of Harry. Lost deep in thought, Louis is brought back to reality by a knock on the door. Uninvited, it opens.

“Mr. Tomlinson?” It was Harry. Louis’s breath caught in his chest. He absent-mindedly fixed his hair and adjusted his jacket as Harry walked in. Harry took a seat on the couch on one side of Louis’s office like had been in Louis’s office countless times. He hadn’t, but Louis loved the way Harry was comfortable enough to do that. Harry sat on the edge, looking a little tense. Louis took a seat on the other end of the couch and tried to hide the fact that he was more than excited about the visitor in his office right now. Harry shuffled and breathed aggressively out of his nose. 

Louis just now noticed the folder in Harry’s hands. He studied them, taking in all of the features. The way he was just skinny enough, it showed off his knuckles but didn’t make him look malnourished. Louis focused on the blueish veins gracing the hands of the early twenty-something boy beside him. I bet those hands look amazing wrapped around his cock. Louis thought, unaware that he began to lick his lips. Harry looked at him a little confused but subconsciously bit his bottom lip as well. 

“Um, Mr. Tomlinso—”

“Please, Harry, it’s Louis.” Lou hoped that this was the beginning of Harry forgiving him. He didn’t want this relationship with Zayn to continue. 

“Okay, uh, Lou, I have to have these um, papers s-s-signed before I go back to school.” Harry’s stutter caught Louis off guard. It was then he realized that he had scooted closer to Harry and their legs were even touching. In a quick bout of confidence, Louis laid a hand on Harry’s thigh. Louis forgot how soft Harry was to touch. Harry quickly stood up, running his fingers through his hair. Louis took note of how the black trousers Harry had on hugged his bum just the right amount. Louis’s fantasies were cut short. 

“Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry scoffed and shook his head, “Lou, listen, I really need these papers signed. That’s why I came to your office.” Harry took a small step backward, away from Louis. That was all the proof Louis needed to shove his feelings out of his mind and stand up. 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you need, Harry.” With a shaking hand and a reddening face, Louis grabbed the folder. Three papers were stashed in the folder, quick note templates Harry took while following Zayn around. Louis didn’t want to, but he read them anyway. 

"I followed around Mr. Tomlinson’s assistant Zayn Malik today. His job may be seen as the lowest in the company, but I believe it is incredibly essential…. without him and his work, the company would not be the same."

“I’m glad you’re learning a few things, Harry.” Lou lied. His heart had broken. He felt it fall to the pit of his stomach as he read Harry’s write up. Louis put his feelings aside once again and stood up to hand Harry back his school things. As Harry grabbed them from Louis, their hands touched. Harry swore he felt electricity start there and glide through his whole body. It was evident by the shock on Louis’s face he felt the same. 

“Thanks, Lou. I’ll let you get back to what you were doing.” Harry fought the urge to stay; he missed Louis, his smell, and his forwardness so much. As Harry went for the door, Louis caught him by the sleeve of yet another nice shirt he had borrowed from Niall. Harry stopped, heart racing as he turned around to meet Louis’s intoxicating gaze. 

“Be safe with Zayn, alright? For me?” Louis offered a comforting smile. He wanted so badly to hug the boy in front of him and just feel his body and run his hands through his hair. Oh, how badly Louis Tomlinson still wanted to bend Harry Styles over his desk. He watched as Harry nodded, seemly fighting the urge to cry. Louis watched as the young man he was falling in love with walked away from his office. Harry brought a hand up to his face, but Louis wasn’t sure if he was wiping a tear away. 

 

That night Harry laid shirtless in Zayn’s bed. He hated the fact that he let Zayn get to him. There was something mysterious in the dark hair and eyes this man possessed. He spelled out danger in the way he looked at Harry, and yet he couldn’t help himself. He believed this situation would help him trash his feelings for Louis, but their exchange of words today left him second-guessing. Harry hated that he had been staying at Zayn’s the past week. He hated the fact that he would end up giving Zayn head almost every night. He hated the fact that Zane would provide him with alcohol until Harry stopped bringing up Louis, then Zayn would start kissing on his neck and running his hands up and down his body. 

Tonight, Harry was sober. Tonight, Harry laid in Zayn’s bed, staring up at the ceiling wondering what Louis was doing. Zayn walked in and Harry tensed up. He liked Zayn, liked the way he made Harry feel beautiful, except, he didn’t really make him feel very loved. Zayn climbed on top of Harry straddling him and holding him down. He leaned down and started kissing his neck.

“Zayn, I really don’t want to right now..” Harry’s attempt to push the boy off of him didn’t work in the slightest. Zayn’s grip was tight. He continued to kiss his neck. Harry’s squirming began to subside as zayn started gripping his hips and fiddling with the tie on Harry’s pajama pants.

“C’mon, just let me take care of you, okay?” Zayn pleaded. Harry started to notice his boxer briefs getting tighter. He hated that he was such a submissive piece of shit. Harry liked to be dominated more than anything. He was naturally submissive so everyone liked to walk all over him in high school. It was something he both loved and hated about himself. At this point, Harry didn’t have much about himself he actually liked.

Zayn didn’t even give him a chance to answer before he was sliding Harry’s pajama pants over his hips. His underwear came next. Zayn moves his hips slowly around Harry’s exposed cock. Again, Harry was reminded just how much he enjoyed the feeling of being used. He thoroughly enjoyed the way Zayn’s fully clothed body felt against his bare skin. It was almost degrading to be the only one entirely naked. Harry started to have second thoughts about this and couldn’t stop thinking about how Louis would react if he saw this.  
“Zayn, we have to stop... What about Louis?” Harry’s voice shook. He wasn’t sure how Zayn would react; he only knew it wouldn’t be pretty. He could taste the alcohol on Zayn’s breath. Harry started to sit up and adjust himself to the bed so he was comfortable. The cold wood of the headboard felt both comforting and condemning. Harry watched s as Zayn‘s face changed. Zayn was older and stronger than him. Harry’s heart rate sped up.

Zayn grabbed Harry’s slender body, flipping him over and pulling his hips up toward him.

“Harry, c’mon just this time, let me fuck you,” Zayn begged, wrapping a cold, steady hand around Harry’s cock, burying his face in Harry’s ass because this always made him a dribbling horny mess of a man. As Zayn pumped Harry, he could feel him getting harder. His breaths getting more profound and even a few moans escaping his lips, “enjoying this babe?” Zayn asked slipping off his shorts and adjusting himself.

“Yeah, it’s good.” Harry was honest; it did feel good. Except for tonight, he couldn’t stop thinking about Louis and the touch in his office, “Zayn, Lou touched my leg today.”  
Zayn didn’t like sharing what was his, who does? He knew Harry only told him this so he could be punished for it. He knew Harry thrived on that. Harry’s hips still in the air, his face pointed toward the opposite wall, Zayn raised his hand. He brought it down hard, coming in contact with Harry’s bare bum. The sting was causing Harry to cry out in pain.

“You let another man touch you?” Zayn asked, raising a hand in the air again. Harry started to squirm away while Zayn used his left arm to hold Harry’s hips in place for another smack that not only rocked Harry’s hips but rang in his ears. He was ready to go now. He didn’t want to be a part of this anymore.

“Zayn, enough! Let me go.” Harry pleaded, almost yelling, nearly crying, “I don’t like this anymore.” Zayn pretended not to hear him; instead he continued to rim Harry while touching himself through his underwear. Zayn’s grip had moved from Harry’s hips to his thighs. Giving him a better grip on the college boy beneath him, “Zayn, let me go!” Harry wasn’t playing around at this point. He shuffled his way out of Zayn’s grip and stood next to the bed. Harry had entirely lost his erection and his heart was still pounding. Zayn stood up as well, backing Harry into the wall a few feet from the edge of the bed. 

“Listen,” Zayn began, one hand around Harry’s wrist, the other around his neck, pinning him to the wall, “You let Louis touch you today, and now it’s my turn.”

Harry felt uneasy. His mind racing. Harry couldn’t focus on any one thought, other than Louis; I have to call Louis. Harry started to move around, getting away from Zayn’s mouth still pressed up against the side of his face. Harry hated this situation. Zayn usually wasn’t like this; he’d often listen when Harry said he wanted to stop. They hadn’t had full-on sex yet and Harry wanted to keep it that way. 

Zayn loosens his grip, and Harry manages to squirm away, grabbing his pants and slipping them on. Zayn is just drunk enough; his movements are starting to slow. 

“Zayn, I have to go.” Harry had enough time to get his bottoms on and grab his phone. His heart was pounding, and he was scared. All he wanted was Louis. Harry managed to shut the bedroom door and make it through the small apartment and outside. The cold September air made Harry’s bare nipples hard, and his bare feet on the cold, wet ground made him shiver. 

Harry stood outside of Zayn’s small apartment on the sidewalk. He understood why Louis carried cigarettes everywhere; he almost felt like he needed one. He pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number. 

“Hello?” the voice on the other end shook Harry to his core. He began to shake physically. His voice began to tremble. Harry took a deep breath before he began to sob inconsolably. 

“Lou, I need you.”


End file.
